The present invention relates generally to the field of electronic devices and, more particularly, to touch control interfaces and wireless communication systems for use in such devices. An increasing number of devices are configured to connect to networks in order to exchange information. Typical devices includes one or more antennas made from a conductive material. A wireless communication processor is connected to the antennas and transmits and receives wireless communication signals through the one or more antennas. Such devices may also include control interfaces that enable a user to interact with the device. Example interfaces may include touch control surfaces. Touch control surfaces include one or more touch control electrodes that are each connected to a touch controller. The touch controller is configured to detect a user touching (e.g., with a finger or stylus) one of the electrodes. Upon detecting such a touch event, the device's main processor can take an appropriate action.
When designing a device that includes both a wireless communication systems and a touch control interface, it can be important to provide sufficient isolation between the conductive materials of the device's antennas and the touch control electrodes. These design requirements can increase the overall size of such electronic devices and, where such design requirements result in implementation tradeoffs, reduce device performance.